The Demon Masters Arc
by Gden
Summary: 2 years after the Diablomon fght, and 1 year before 02, a new evil comes to our world, indirectly because of the chosen, and they must find the "burning lights of digivolution" to defeat them
1. Default Chapter

The Demon Masters Arc  
Prologue  
  
It has been two years after the fight with Diablomon. The CC are out on a picnic. Everyone is enjoying themselves, except for Jyou, who is of course, frantically trying to keep everyone from eating the "wrong things".  
Koushiro sighs "Phew, its two years, today. I wonder what's been happening in the Digital world." Jyou tries fruitlessly to steal his hot dog, and Izzy says calmly, "Jyou you touch that thing, and I'll eat your hand along with it"  
Tai runs around being chased by Jyou, who is trying to pry the triple chili cheeseburger out of taichi's fingers, and he says "Give it up, jyou, we're going to eat these things no matter what"  
  
Jyou says, "Fine, become blobs of fa....", his sentence is cut off as a very perturbed Mimi shoves a veggie burger in his mouth. Jyou, realizing its not something he's allergic to, munches on it quietly.  
Mimi then comments, "Hey, you know, I wonder what happened to Metal Etemon. I mean, last we checked, he had turned into a black hole."  
Takeru speaks up, "I don't know, and I don't care"  
Everyone agrees with TK's blunt point  
  
(Meanwhile, back at Izzy's home)  
  
Izzy's PC flashes on, and Gennai's face comes on the screen, extremely distorted features come on the screen. He says, in a very broken up message, Digim... estined... ANGER.... wORLD.... die.... digimon.... three.... days.... Sending digimon..... DARKNESS... AHHHH!!!!" Gennai screams with his last breath before he disintegrates.  
  
Then, an Elvis look-alike face appears on the screen along with all other screens in the world, and you hear a weird elvis-wannabe voice saying "PREPARE WORLD! YOUR KING IS BACK!" Then all at once, all of the elvis impersonators in the world, have one simultaneous panic attack, and pass out. Back at the picnic, Kari shudders violently.  
  
To be continued..... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Explanations  
CC= Chosen Children  
  
If you want more, and I know you do, REVIEW! Otehrwise, I'll sick my robo-monkeys from mars on your butts!  



	2. -2- Why the hell is HE HERE?

The Demon Masters' Arc  
Part 1  
Why the HELL IS HE HERE!  
  
Izzy, after stuffing himself at the picnic, walks home. Tai is walking with him, because they live near each other (I think). Izzy says, "You want to come in?"  
Tai says, "Sure, why not. I mean, I got nothing better to do."  
Izzy opens the door, to his family's apartment, only to be greeted by Elvis muzak being played WAY too loudly.  
Izzy attempts to say "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" over the noise, and runs in the direction of the sound. It was emanating from Izzy's PC, which was flashing, "The King is coming" repeatedly on the screen. Tai lunges for the power button, managing to turn the offending noise off. Izzy squiggles a finger in his ear, and restarts the computer.  
Tai asks "Won't that just start up the music again?"  
Izzy replies, while reading the virus/error scan screen, "No, my PC has a program that is designed to fix all errors if it is shut down improperly." Izzy's computer boots up, and Izzy connects to the net, to find out what is going on.  
Izzy announces, "Tai, we have a message from Gennai, but the virus that piggybacked it corrupted it, so now I have to re-encode it." Izzy's fingers fly over the keyboard searching for the proper codec for the video file, all the while wondering aloud, "What is going on? First, that strange message, and now this, and we all know that news from Gennai, is hardly ever good news." Then he says to Tai, "Call Matt".  
Tai punches the number for Matt's house, and TL (I mean TK) picks up the phone, and says "hello? Ishida residence." Just FYI TK is staying over at Matt's house, for the week.  
"TK, we got a message from Gennai, it can't be good news." (the message is from the earlier part). Suddenly, Izzy gets the message to play (including the Elvis part), and TK hears Izzy scream, and Tai almost passes out.  
TK yells "What's wrong?", and then the message is played to him, and his face becomes covered in black lines, and Matt walks up, having heard the scream, and says "Whassup?"  
"Onee-chan", TK does the thing from Exorcist, where his head turns 180 degrees on his neck, and says "HE'S BAAAAAACK!""  
Suddenly, it zooms away from the apartment, and does sudden zoom ins/zoom outs in synch with the syllables of Matt's yell of "NANI?!?!?!?"  
  
(Cut to TK, and Matt running down the street)  
  
TK - "Matt, shouldn't we have called the others?"  
Matt - "Tai did as soon as he got off the phone with us"  
TK stutters "o-o-okay, but"  
Matt - "Don't worry, bro, its only Eteon, what could he possibly do?"  
TK - "But..... I dunno, I just have a bad feeling, Matt"  
Matt - "I SAID, don't worry. Who or whatever it is, we'll beat em. Right, little bro?"  
TK - "uh, sure"  
(Cut to the Izumi residence, where, TK and Matt have just recently arrived)  
  
TK says, "So, what's gonna happen?"  
Izzy says, "Not a clue. All I know is that Etemon's back. And this time he's more than out for revenge, he's out for blood."  
Tai says, "Eh, if Metal Greymon was able to take out him out, and Zudomon and Sabreleomon were able to take out his Metal form, we shouldn't have any trouble taking him out with 2 megas, and 6 ultimates."  
Izzy says, "You know its never that simple, Tai. Every time we THINK we've beaten him, and many of our other past enemies, he/they always come back, usually 10 or even 20 times stronger."  
Tai, Matt, and TK gulp audible, and there's a knock at the door, causing everyone to jump. Tai runs to the door, and almost breaks it, trying to get it open. Outside is Kari.  
Kari says, "tai, you alright? Mom gave me the message, and I ran over ASAP." She walks in, and listens to the message, and face-faults. She's manages to yell out "Wha-wha-what the hellizat?!?" You must remember, Kari never met Etemon in either form.  
Tai says, "Remember the Etemon guy I told you about? Well, he's back."  
Kari, says "Well, that's fine, I mean, if Zudomon beat Metal Etemon didn't he? We shouldn't have any trouble."  
Izzy says, "You're forgetting, he also had help, from Saber Leomon, a mega-level digimon."  
Kari says, "Well, we'll have two megas, and 6 ultimates."  
Izzy says, "Well, its not that simple Kari, Metal Etemon may have been a mega level digimon, but every time he has come back, he's been more powerful than last time, no telling what he's become now. And, I'm not even sure he'll be confined to the digital world this time, if I'm understanding Gennai's message correctly, he may be coming to the real world! And the fact that about 1% of the world's population is an Elvis fanatic, will only add to his power."  
Everyone else, not having heard this part earlier, and join Kari in one massive face-fault.  
Tai recovers, and says, "So, I take it our digimon are coming."  
Izzy says, "Well, they were, but the uploading gate is down. After we assume the mon we assume is Etemon trashed Gennai's place, he trashed the transporter."  
Then, there's a knock at the door, and Tai goes to let Sora, Jyou, and Mimi in. then Izzy goes through and explains the whole thing AGAIN!  
Mimi then says "Oh, great! Etemon, why do we need that vampire around, AGAIN!?" Btw, mimi is a lot smarter now than she let on in 01, but she IS still quite clueless.  
Tai sweatdrops, and says, "umm.... Mimi, the vampire was Vamdemon. Etemon was the monkey Elvis-impersonator.  
Mimi says, "Oh", then realization strikes her like a mack truck slamming into her back-side, and the scene is repeated where it does a zoom-in/zoom-out in time with the syllables of mimi's yell of "NANI?!!?"  
Everyone squiggles a finger in his/her ear, then Izzy goes on, "Gennai did have a back-up transporter, but the Elecmon whom Gennai was using for energy, was reformatted by Etemon, so someone has to go find another one. I bet your wondering how I know this. I programmed my PC to let you see the parts of the digiworld where your digimon is. Just plug the corresponding digivice into this port (motions to port on his laptop that gennai had installed in 01)  
TK says, "So, they need an Elecmon, right? Well, the only Elecmon we know of is the one in Primary Village, and who is best friends with him?"  
Everyone else chimes in, "Patamon!"  
Izzy says, "Prodigious, and if we had a webcam , and a mic, we could communicate with them, theoretically, unfortunately, mine are BROKEN, because, SOMEONE spilled come on them!"  
Tai says, "C'mon, I said, I was sorry!"  
Izzy continues, "ANYWAY, do any of you have a webcam or mic?"  
Mimi holds up a small square piece of electronics, and says "Would this digital recorder work?"  
Izzy replies, "That'll be even better!" Izzy hooks up the camera, and a video pops up of a half-naked Matt stepping out of the shower dressed in nothing but a small towel. Matt flushes, while the other guys laugh their asses off, while the girls just stare.   
Then Matt starts chasing Mimi around the room yelling, "GIMME THAT VIDEO!"  
Then, it cuts to a video of Mimi saying, "I really don't want to do this, Tai but since you promised me a date with Matt, I guess I have to" Matt glares at Tai, and Tai flushes. The picture cuts to a video of Sora undressing to get in the shower. Tai, realizing what it was, manages to punch stop, but not before everyone got a nice close shot of Sora. Then, everyone bursts into laughter, except Sora, and Matt who are chasing Mimi and Tai, Sora, wielding a mallet, and Matt wielding his harmonica. Then a giant POW appears on the screen, and you see Mimi and Tai knocked out int eh corner, with huge lumps on their heads. Matt, and Sora then walk back to the group, obviously perturbed.  
Izzy manages to stop laughing, and finishes setting up the program, and a screen comes up that reads, "Pleas, insert Digivice." Izzy plugs in his digivice, and the computer says, "Please wait......" after a time, it reads "Tentomon found", and then a picture of a small beetle-like digimon appears on the screen. Izzy says, "Tentomon!"  
Tentomon, obviously surprised by the voice of his DD and best friend, looks around, and says "Izzy?" A picture of Izzy appears in front of him, and he jumps back in surprise, and says, "ACK! A GHOST!"  
Izzy says, "No, tentomon, I'm manipulating a new program that allows me to interface ..... (enter techno-babble here)" Tentomon, of course is completely lost, and has big swirls in his eyes, as he sways back and forth, saying "Ororororororoooooo....." then snaps out of it, and says "Well, could you please explain it so we people who haven't memorized C++ can understand it?"  
Izzy, realizing, he's techoning out again (something he's been trying really hard not to do recently) recaps, "Basically, it reads the crest information of the Digivice, and searches for the matching characteristics in the corresponding Digimon."  
Tento says "Wow, Izzy, I bet even Mimi could understand that."  
Mimi, who has just woken up, with a VERY BIG twitch mark on her forehead yells, "AND JUST WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, BUG BOY!?!?!? I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of understanding basic computer language! I swear, that if I ever hear you say another comment like that, I'll squash you FLAT, GOT IT!?!?!?" Everyone else, just backs away, and Mimi realizes what she just did, flushes embarassedly, and goes to her corner, and feels really bad.   
Then TK walks up and plugs in his Digivice. A vute pig-like Digimon appears on the screen, and says "Hi, TK."  
Izzy asks, "Aren't you surprised to see us?"  
Patamon says, "Nah, I heard about the incident at Gennai's place, and the need for a new Elecmon, and already asked him to go to Gennai's place. That and I knew you'd figure out some way to talk with us."  
Izzy blushes, and says "Oh, makes sense. So, all we need to do now is get the other Digimon to come."  
So, each DD plugs in his/her digivice to the port, and tells his/her respective Digimon about the situation, and where to go.  
Since none of the Digimon have any knowledge of PC's, Izzy has to relay the instructions to Gabumon. And why Gabumon, you ask, cuz he's the only one with fingers, duh! Izzy relays the info to gabumon, and gives him his IP, and then instructs him on how to activate the transporter. Then, there's a bliding flash of light, and the Digimon disappear. Everyone, minus Izzy (who knows what's about to happen) crowd in front of the PC. Suddenly, a beam of light shoots out from the PC, and 7 rookie and one champion level digimon fall out of the beam, and on to the seven children gathered in front of the screen.  
Kari says, "Itetetetete! What was that?" She then realizes who's on top of her, and cries happily "Gatomon!", and hugs her Digimon tightly.  
Gatomon says "Itetete... Kari, I know you're happy to see me, and I'm happy to see you too, but you don't have to suffocate me to prove it. Owwwww.... My spleen!"  
Kari, realizing she's squeezing her Digimon just a little too tightly, realeases her death grip. Gatomon says sarcastically, "Great, there go my dreams of having a litter of kittens", and then she looks around at the reactions the other DD are having with the return of their Digimon/best friend, and says sardonically, "awww, how sweet, a family reunion", and Kari falls over.  
After everyone has greeted their Digimon, in various ways, randing from hugs to glomps, from tears and wails of happiness, to cool greetings that eventually break down into warm hugs. Then something dawns on Izzy as though every light in a baseball park was turned on at once, and he says, "OMG! We have no way of closing the gate!"  
Repeat scene of zoom-in/zoom-out.  
Izzy says, "Since no one is left on that side of the transporter that we can communicate with, no one can close it. Although I MIGHT be able to reroute the IP so that if anyone comes through it, they'll be taken someplace else." Izzy types frantically, and after about 10 minutes of nervous silence, he says, "Whew, there."  
TK asks, "So where will they go now?"  
Izzy answers, "Somewhere, yesss...." Does the evil megatron tapping of fingers together.  
TK asks again, "C'mon tell me!"  
Izzy replies, "Where would the fun be in that? Anyway, we should go home and get some sleep. We're safe, for now." He then points to the clock that says 11:30 p.m.  
So, everyone goes home.  
  
(Meanwhile in America)  
  
In an office of a very powerful business man, a computer screen flickers to life, and a very evil laugh can be heard, and outside the building the B in the name, falls off, and you could swear you see a glowing T in its place, forming the word, "Satan, Enterprises"  
  
(Back at Izzy's place)  
  
Everyone has long since gone to bed, and the PC flickers to life again, revealing a monkey face adorned in a crown, all shadow-covered, and an Elvis-like voice says, "Sleep well, Digidestined, for soon you shall be eternally asleep! (insert Elvis noise here, then Etemon's trademark maniacal laugh here)  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
Damn, that took a while to type up, anyway, hope you liked it, read and review, night ppl. If you want more you must review!  



End file.
